The present disclosure generally relates to improving the deallocation and allocation of shared system resources. In many settings, there are numerous isolated guests running on a shared computing platform (e.g., containers or virtual machines). These isolated guests need to have computing resources allocated to them to perform their required functions. The shared computing resources must be tracked to prevent their simultaneous or conflicting allocation to different isolated guests.